Bridal and wedding bouquets generally consist of a mixture of flowers and different kinds of greenery. Bouquets can be designed to comprise different shapes to create texture and drama in the arrangement. Often an interesting flower arrangement results from the selection of flowers and greenery. Wedding flowers can vary according to the season, trends, or a particular style. In addition to bouquets, there are reception centerpieces filled with an arrangement of flowers and greenery, which accompanies the bridal bouquet.
Many brides become frustrated in choosing wedding flowers since the possibilities are endless for designing a bouquet for a wedding. Brides usually page through hundreds of sample pictures of bouquets looking for ones that they like. After selecting various flowers and greenery from these pictures, the bride still cannot see her selection without making a sample bouquet from fresh flowers, which can be time consuming and expensive, especially if the bride has not yet made up her mind or changes her mind.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method by which brides can easily select and visualize different flower arrangements for their wedding. There is also a need in the art for a method of communicating to a florist the bride's selection so that the actual bouquet of fresh flowers resembles the arrangement previously chosen by the bride.